Jasmine
by whistlingwindtree
Summary: Daisy has been trying to stay away from Robbie Reyes. And failing. (originally published on Ao3 under Fierysky)


Weeks passed before Robbie saw her again.

It was late when he answered the door, and there she was, conjured from his thoughts.

Her dark hair was in a chic updo, and her fitted black dress revealed an enticing amount of cleavage. One of her spaghetti straps was askew, begging to be fixed, but they weren't a couple anymore. Probably never had been, if he faced the truth.

And she'd made it clear, over and over, he had no claim to her.

Robbie clenched his fists.

"Hey," she greeted. Her raspy voice sent a rush of heat through him and with one word, he was already thinking with his cock.

 _Tell her it's a bad time_ , his brain advised. _That you're about to go out or have company. Thinking of joining the priesthood._

"Want to come in?" he asked, instead, because she was the only person he ever wanted. Still, he made no attempt to let her pass, and when she brushed up against him to cross the threshold, the wayward strap fell lower.

Robbie's lips parted as she walked inside, leaving him behind.

Daisy hid a smile when Robbie's eyes drifted to her breasts, pleased she followed the impulse to wear this scrap of a dress. She'd worn her highest heels too because it brought her dangerously close to his mouth and sometimes he liked fucking her in them. God, it was so good to see him. She shouldn't be here, told herself they were over, but she always found herself coming back again and again to 3614 Hillrock Lane.

Robbie quietly closed the front door, as he caught the scent of her light jasmine perfume. When they met, she'd mentioned in passing that she loved the scent of the flower, and it was the first present he'd ever bought her before they were even together.

"I can make you some tea?" Robbie offered, wanting to prolong her visit.

And now it was his turn to hide a smile, as she sashayed right over to her seat in the kitchen.

The first time she came over, she looked uncomfortable in the heavy stools at his kitchen counter, and above everything, he wanted her to be at home.

So, he'd bought a small cushioned settee from a thrift store to re-upholster just for her. She'd shyly revealed she wanted it redone with a daisy print, afraid he'd laugh at the whim. Robbie good-naturedly rolled his eyes and said no flowers in his kitchen. But he did it anyway, summery yellow and white in a field of turquoise, colors are pretty and vibrant as she was, and he didn't care when Gabe laughed at how easy he'd given in. And her response was worth it. She'd taken one look, and after making sure they were home alone, she pushed him to sit, and kneeling before him, she gave him a blowjob he'd never forget.

Shaking his head, Robbie got the kettle on and tried to ignore Daisy inspecting him as he moved around. For those too few blissful months, she would curl up with a cup of hot tea chattering while he worked in the kitchen, asking him about his day, getting him to open up about himself and listening to Gabe. Now almost a year later, Gabe was away at college, and he was lonely in an empty house with only memories.

 _Ask me to sit with you like you used to,_ he willed, their fingers grazing as she accepted the mug. But she didn't and merely smiled her thanks.

He stood by the kitchen counter, fiddling with his car keys while drank in the sight of her.

Her makeup accentuated her already pretty features, and he wondered if she still used flavored lip balm. Her legs were tucked in under her and she was showing a dangerous amount of leg. Not wanting to stare, he looked away, and immediately he felt her eyes on him. It was a game they played. At first, it was heady knowing that she enjoyed watching him as he did her, but now he was irritated. All of this was a waste of time if they couldn't be together.

Soon she was finished and rising, she placed her cup in the sink.

"Where did you go tonight?" Robbie didn't even realize he'd asked the question out loud.

Daisy started. "A club uptown with the girls," she replied, looking at him cautiously.

Robbie's jaw clenched as his eyes roved her body again. He could see her nipples through her dress and her skirt was barely covering her ass. As if sensing his thoughts, she tugged her skirt to cover herself better. She was about to adjust her top when Robbie spoke again.

"Leave it."

Daisy's lips parted as she heard the roughness in his voice. She was slouching when she was sitting and she knew her top needed to be pulled up.

"You didn't mind wearing that outside," he said conversationally. "Why pull it up now?"

Daisy felt a pulsing between her thighs at his words. This was why she came to see him; it was why she always came.

"Come here." Robbie straightened up, and his low tone sent a shiver through her. Without hesitating, she went towards him, he was her North Star.

He trailed a finger down her cleavage and hooking her dress, he pulled her closer till their lips were touching.

"Tell me why you're here." Robbie murmured against her lips. She smelled of jasmine and peppermint and his cock hardened.

He stroked her arms then drawing them behind her back, he pinned her arms, so she couldn't touch him, not till he heard her answer.

Daisy smirked. Had he forgotten how she knew his body? She reached up and kissed him, and when his lips parted, she slipped her tongue in. He tasted the same, like home, and when he moaned, kissing her back possessively, her blood heated.

"You know why I'm here," she broke away and lightly nipped his ear. "I need you." She pressed against his hardness, triumphant when he released her, and his hands roamed under her dress to grip her ass.

"You expecting Gabe?" she asked, eyes darting to the door.

He smiled, reaching for her zipper. "Not unannounced, not after the last time."

Her mouth lifted in a smile. "I think we scarred him for life," she looked fondly at the kitchen counter.

Robbie laughed, the sound rusty, and undid the clip holding her hair. "He hasn't eaten there since." And tugging her hand, he led them to his bedroom.

He locked the door out of habit and started to methodically disrobe, but she stopped him.

"Let me," Daisy breathed. "God, I missed you." Her hands were gentle, as she undressed him, trailing kisses and light touches on his body.

Robbie closed his eyes and basked in her caresses, her warmth was easing away his tension. She was so delicate with him as if he was the one that could break not her.

He felt loved.

He was naked now, and she lazily trailed her fingers on his hard cock, smiling when she felt the pre-cum on his tip.

"You are always hot and hard for me," she praised, and Robbie's cock pulsed in her hand.

His earlier ire was gone, now there were no more pretenses between them.

"So, you went out in this," He slipped his hand down her top, and skimmed her nipples. "With your tits out?" Daisy shivered as heat pooled low in her belly. "Suppose someone saw what's mine?" Both of his hands were on her now, pulling at her hard nipples, and she gasped.

"I'm sorry," she bit her lip. "I put it on for you."

"Yeah? Next time, stop here first," he pulled her dress down. "I'll fuck you, so you go out smelling like me."

She slipped off her panties and heels, and soon they tumbled into bed, tongues tangling and hands roaming urgently.

"Robbie, please," she begged.

He bit her neck in response, trailing his hands to her breasts again, as she moaned in his ear. There was a time when she didn't even think she could orgasm with anyone, but he could make her cum just from playing with her breasts.

"Has anyone been sucking on them?" he lowered himself on her, careful not to touch her clit because she was so close, and kissed her neck.

"No" she breathed, arching into him, her legs parting more.

"Are you sure? Your tits are looking a bit larger, I think you're letting someone else suck them." Robbie moved her hands and Daisy melted at the dark tone and words. This is what she wanted.

"Only you" she gasped. He touched her breasts, then he licked and sucked on her nipples like it was a treat he was savoring.

Daisy was moaning now, she needed more, hard and pounding between her legs.

"Robbie, please," Daisy didn't care how she sounded. "I'm so close."

He captured her mouth, kissing her thoroughly. "Take what you need, babe." He gasped when palming his cock, she used him to rub her slit and her clit. Only a few strokes of his hardness and she was cumming, crying out He held her, kissing her face and hair, till her breathing returned to normal.

"Can you cum again for me?" he kissed her neck, and then licked it. "With my cock fucking you."

Daisy kissed him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

The blood was pounding in Robbie's ears as she guided him into her hot wetness.

"Fuck, you're so wet and tight," he moaned, as she took more and more of his cock. "Fuck." He was resisting the urge to slam his way in, and he stopped to suck her nipples.

She was hot and wet and everything he dreamed of, and when she guided his hand to her clit, he kissed her gently.

Everything else might be a lie, but here, they were always honest.

She was always so greedy with her orgasms and soon was falling apart again, and he was right behind her.

They hadn't used a condom so he pulled out, spraying his seed on her belly and breasts. He collapsed next to her, breathing heavily.

"Can you stay tonight?" he asked.

Smiling, she nodded and he kissed her. They cleaned up and Robbie got her one of his t-shirts and a pair of boxers to sleep in. He always slept naked but Daisy liked wearing something. Said it made her feel safe.

He made the bed with clean sheets while she was changing, and got an extra blanket for her side since she always complained about being cold.

Soon they were snuggled under the covers, Robbie playing with her hair while she nestled herself at his side.

"I don't have any condoms," he said.

"I actually have an IUD now," she was stroking his chest. She didn't use the pill because it made her feel weird.

Robbie didn't say anything; he didn't know what to say. Talking to her was a minefield. Did she mean she wanted them to be more permanent or was this just her making conversation?

"Are you seeing anyone else?" he asked in a neutral voice.

"Do you honestly think I would be here if I was?" Daisy sounded shocked.

"Well, you haven't been here, have you?" as soon as he thought it, the words were out of his mouth.

Sighing, Daisy scrambled away from him to get up.

"It hasn't been 5 minutes and you're already arguing with me." she went looking for her dress. This was normally where Robbie would back down to avoid a fight, but he didn't feel like giving in.

"Babe, this is not arguing. It's having a conversation. You ghosted on me for an entire month, how do you think I feel?" he had gotten out of bed and was in her face.

"I'm sorry. I had some things going on."

"You're _sorry_? What do you have going on that you couldn't send me a text or call?" Robbie was trying to not raise his voice and failing.

"I can't talk about it," Daisy's voice was breaking, and Robbie knew he should let it go, but he needed to vent.

"Ok fine, don't talk about it, but fucking _talk to me_. We need to talk to _each other_. You can't just leave me for a month then show up when you want to fuck."

"I didn't...it wasn't like that…" Daisy stammered. Tears were trailing down her face but Robbie was in a mood and was not letting up.

"Let's continue this under the covers please, I'm cold."

Daisy looked at her dress on the floor and then at Robbie who was getting settled. Sighing, she got back in.

As soon as she got back in, he pulled her on him.

"Sorry I raised my voice," he kissed her jaw and nuzzled her neck.

Daisy didn't say anything. If she were truthful, she would say "sorry I'm dishonest and nothing you know about me is true." Instead, she reached over to kiss him.

"You must think I don't know you." Robbie eyed her speculatively, and Daisy felt her heart drop.

"I think I need to teach you how to be in a relationship," he continued, reaching for the remote.

"Says the man who named his car," she grunted, snuggling closer to him.

"Don't hate," he smiled, pulling her back to him. "What do you want to watch tonight?"

"I don't feel like TV," she answered and at that moment, her phone buzzed.

Robbie clenched his jaw. Every time. Every _fucking_ time.

"I am so sorry," she was saying after she read the message. "I have to go."

"This time of night? What's the excuse this time?" Robbie covered the flash of pain with anger.

"I'm too tired and stressed the fuck out to think of one, okay?" She was crying now as she put back on her panties.

Robbie couldn't see her cry, it hurt him too much, so he looked at her shaking hands as she put her dress back on. Wait, what were those faint lines on her arms, did he hurt her?

"Hey, did I do that?" he asked, concerned, getting up to look at her hands closer.

"What?" she sniffled, then seeing him about to inspect her arms, she grew alarmed. "It's fine! I have to go. Sorry."

He exhaled.

"Call me at least?" he asked.

"I don't know if I'll have cell signal," She said, lamely. "So, can't text either."

Robbie bit the inside of his lip to keep from begging her not to leave.

"I'll send you a postcard?" she offered, forcing a smile. "This was another game they played. She would joke that if she found a postcard with daisies, she'd mail it to him.

Robbie swallowed the lump in his throat. "Please, stay." His voice broke. "Don't leave me."

Her phone went off again.

"I can't," she mumbled. "I'm so sorry. I have to go."

Robbie couldn't help it, a tear escaped.

"It's okay," he wiped his face, resigned.

She was unlocking the door to leave when he called her name.

"Jacqueline?" Robbie's voice was hesitant.

Daisy's hand stilled. How she _despised_ hearing him call her that name.

"Yeah?" she didn't turn around. Didn't want to see his face.

"I love you," Robbie whispered.

"I know," she choked back a sob. "And that's why it's for the best I go."

And she slammed out his room and raced out his house. She cried all the way to her rental car and the 1-hour drive to the hangar facility.

"It's about time, what took you so long!" Agent May scolded Daisy, as she ran out of her rental SUV, and then towards the plane. S.H.I.E.L.D. had the only hangar facility in East LA, and it ran on a tight schedule.

"Sorry, long story!" Daisy apologized, as she raced inside. And she stopped because May and Agent Piper were staring at her with twin expressions of shock.

"What are you wearing?" Piper's jaw dropped as she took in Daisy's mussed hair, crumpled dress and sky-high heels. "I mean, you do you sis, but we're here to catch the Ghost Rider, not go clubbing."

Daisy winced as she remembered the lie she told Robbie.

"I decided to make a stop, but didn't have time to go back to my hotel and change," Daisy fibbed, her cheeks flushing because she could already hear her story falling apart under May's scrutiny.

"Piper, can you get me the flight logs that Agent Price had earlier?" May asked, her eyes still on Daisy.

"The log that you can access electronically?" Piper raised her eyebrows. "Sure, I'll do an errand that'll delay our flight even longer." She got up, flashing a grin so they'd know she was just kidding. She was new to the team and so was her brand of humor.

After Piper left, May directed a worried glance at Daisy. "Are you in trouble?"

"What? No?" Daisy grabbed her duffel bag and searched for a change of clothes.

"Ever since last summer, when we started looking for the Ghost Rider, you've been acting weird." May searched Daisy's face.

"The Ghost Rider isn't real," Daisy lied. "And I _am_ weird."

She scurried to the tiny bathroom on the plane to avoid any more questions, and when she glanced at her reflection and bit back a curse. Not only did she look like she'd been literally fucked, there was a constellation of love bites on her neck.

"Dammit Robbie," she couldn't help but smile. "You did that on purpose." She zipped up her tac suit up to her chin and rearranged her hair to cover her neck.

When she returned to the cockpit, May looked at her appraisingly. "Are you doing anything that is putting S.H.I.E.L.D. in jeopardy?"

Daisy had been covering up the fact that Robbie Reyes was the Ghost Rider since she'd stumbled across the truth. What were the odds that the mechanic who fixed her stalled car, that first night in East LA, was also her target? And what were the odds that she'd fall head over heels for him?

"Daisy?" May prodded, getting alarmed.

"I don't think so." Daisy blinked back tears. "I don't think I am. Not directly. I-, I don't know."

May softened. Daisy took on too much and blamed herself when she didn't need to. She'd have to discuss this with Coulson.

"If ever you need to talk, I'm here," Melinda allowed a soft smile.

Daisy exhaled as she sat, happy to have dodged an interrogation.

It was getting to be all too much; lying to Robbie, lying to her family at S.H.I.E.L.D. She just needed to make a clean break from Robbie, he was safer. Going to see him was playing with fire, and soon enough they would all get burned. They had a long mission coming up and she would be incognito again.

"I'm back," Piper announced. "Agent Price was gone, so no flight logs." She gave a mock glare at May. "But this was for you, Daisy."

"Huh?" Daisy was deep in thought and barely paying attention.

"A wicked hot guy in a wicked hot car gave me this for you," Piper grinned, as she shoved a package in Daisy's hands. "Said he saw you drop it."

Ice water ran through Daisy's veins because a 'wicked hot car' could only mean one person.

"He's probably mistaken," Daisy stated. "I don't know anyone here."

"Well, _he_ said he doesn't know you," Piper was opening the box. "But it was a beautiful girl who smelled of jasmine." Piper ducked behind May to avoid Daisy from grabbing the box. " Now we're all attractive gals here, but you're the one who wears that jasmine perfume _all the time_ when we're not on missions. What in the world!"

Piper opened the package, and there were dozens of posts cards inside, with prints of daisies.

"Oh right !" Daisy thought quickly. "I'd forgotten about this! Gag gift!" She'd spied that one of the cards was written on, and it had to be from Robbie. She snatched the box back, and under the pretense of inspecting it, she slipped the card side. "May, we need to leave. Like, now. Please ma'am. "

May shot her a glance but complied, but her face said that none of this was over.

Daisy's heart didn't stop racing till they were at cruising altitude, and she'd checked every nook and cranny to ensure Robbie fucking Reyes wasn't hiding somewhere.

The plane was on autopilot, with Piper dozing off, and May reviewing their upcoming mission when Daisy dared to look at Robbie's note.

 _I was afraid to give you these before. Know that I love you no matter what._

 _Ps. You're still in trouble when I find you._


End file.
